Saint Lilith's Academy For Vampires
by Becarefulwhatuwish4
Summary: Summary: When The school for Vampires burns down, students and teachers of Saint Vlad’s are forced to go to another school built in Washington. The Cullens are forced by the Volturi to enroll at Saint Lilith’s Academy, bringing Bella. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight crossover with Vampire Acdemy

WARNING! I just read Blood Promise so there might be spoilers, I'll try my hardest not to put them in.

Summary: When The school for Vampires burns down, students and teachers of Saint Vlad's are forced to go to another school built in Washington. The Cullens are forced by the Volturi to enroll at Saint Lilith's Academy, bringing Bella along (lets just say she's a dhampir). What happens when the academy isn't as safe as was commonly believed?

A/N: Dimitri was never changed or 'awakened' or whatever.

Bella's POV

When we first enrolled at Saint Vladimir's Academy, Edward's family didn't know what to expect. I, being a dhampir was pretty sure what would become of me. A guardian. Killing the evil vampires on the planet and protecting the good ones would be my only role. So when we all piled in a limo Alice rented for us, I was the only nervous one. Sure, I was strong, more so than any of the Cullens… well maybe not Emmett, but I had never been coordinated enough to actually through a good punch. Plus I'd be behind. Way behind.

Rose H. POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I sat upright in my bed. And was immeadately aware of my surroundings. The door to my room was slightly ajar, and there was fire in the hallway. Worse, it had already cut off my exit, and was spreading, towards… me. I stood up, and glanced out the window. No flames outside, I could climb out just like I used to… the question was, was there any building I could run to for help? I decided to take my chances, and I climbed out. Hanging on the edge of the windowsill, I let go, falling into the bush. "Ow." I looked up, and realized most of the building was in flames. I knew where I should go in a fire, but I needed to find Lissa. Her emotions came to me like they were spoken. Panic. Worry. But I could tell she was safe, hiding with the other Moroi under a tree. I snapped into her head for a minute.

She was talking to Adrian, "Have you seen Christian? Or Rose?" She asked him, looking around. Everyone was there, the novices, most of the instructors, and all the moroi except Christian. "No, but I'm sure they're fine, Lissa. Trust me."

I snapped out of her head. Of course. He was a deep sleeper. Wouldn't have heard the alarms, and nobody would have woken him up, he didn't have a roommate. I ran to their dorm, thankful he had a top-floor room. The fire hadn't captured that part of the building yet, so I circled around to the back, climbing the fire escape, _or entrance_, I thought to myself. I stumbled through the hallway, making my way to his room. Come on Rose, one more turn. Here! I opened the door, but I was slowed by the amount of smoke. I dropped to my hands and knees, crawling to his bed. He wasn't there. I looked around, he was on the floor near his desk, obviously unconscious. I picked him up and swung him over my sholder with some effort. I wasn't superman, and the smoke was starting to get to me. I pulled him out, and ran down the hall, and out towards the fire escape. Damn. There was fire blocking my way. It wasn't much… maybe I could get around it, I couldn't see that well. I decided to try. Maybe Lissa could heal us when we got to her, If I did… I ran for it, staying neat the wall furthest from the flames. I climbed down the fire escape, and ran towards the meeting place. Dimitri had been right, sometimes I needed to run.

And I kept running, and running. The only thing that kept me going was that Lissa and Dimitri were waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Cullens don't age cuz they drink animal blood.**

**Chapter 2**

Rose H. POV

"Lissa?" I called hoarsely, "Liss? Dimitri?" And a movement caught my eye, someone, three people were running toward me. I saw each one and was relieved. Lissa, tears still streaming down her face, stared at me as she ran, shock and disbelief on her face, then I'd realized she probably thought us dead. After her, I saw one of the schools doctors, walking at a brisk pace. And the best was saved for last. Dimitri, godlike as ever, was running, easily passing the others to get me. He stared at me in that way he did when it was just us.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

That was a question I didn't know the answer to. I was tired, dead tired, from being woken up in the middle of the night, going through the fire, and after that, running across campus. That wouldn't usually bother me, but today, it did. "Christian's worse." I laid him in the grass under a tree. I sat down next to him, slumping against the trunk. Lissa got to the tree then, and she crouched beside Christian. Her eyes and mind were full of worry as she looked up at me. "I'll be fine. Fix him." She did, and I felt the sensation of her healing through our bond. She bit her lip, and kept healing much longer than needed.

The doctor came over to me, checking my 'vitals'. "I'm sorry Rose, but I have to take you to the hospital. The infirmary is probably still in flames."

Dimitri, who had been hovering off to the side, picked me up, and started walking off to the entrance to the school. "It's okay Roza, you can sleep." He whispered, and as soon as he was silent, I did, feeling safe in his arms.

Alice's POV

We were getting close, three more minutes. I smelled smoke, and lots of it.

"Do you smell that?" I asked out loud. Everyone nodded. Huh. Maybe a wildfire. I searched the future, one of the nice things about spirit.

We were standing in front of the gates, and the school was in flames. There was a man, tall, with dark hair, carrying a dhampir, she was about our age. She had dark hair, tanned skin, and she was unconscious, either sleeping or passed out. The man called to us, telling us the school was on fire, and he needed to get the girl to the hospital. I snapped out of the vision.

"Driver, can you please speed up."

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked me.

"The schools on fire. There's a man, and a girl. They need our help. She has to get to the hospital."

The car stopped, and it was my vision all over again. The school, in flames, and the man and girl, coming toward us. I climbed out, and before he could ask, I answered, "Yes, we'll get her to the hospital." He laid her inside the limo, and sat next to her. "I'm Alice Cullen. This is Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Bella Swan. " I pointed them out in turn.

"Dimitri." He answered, but he kept staring at the girls face.

"That's Rosemarie, or Rose." Edward said, and Dimitri's head snapped up. "Three of us here are sprit users. You know of us?" He nodded. "I've figured out how to read minds, though I can't read Bella's. It's quite odd, because we're bonded. She shadow kissed, just like Rose there."

"I can see the future." Alice chimed in.

"I read emotions, and auras." Jasper said.

Dimitri looked down and pushed a lock of Rose's hair out of her face. The look on his face conveyed he loved this girl. Loved her as much as I loved Jasper, or as Edward loved Bella, or as much Emmett loved Rose. I smiled.

We all we quiet until Rosemarie's voice called back our attention. "Dimitri?" Her voice was hoarse, she had probably been caught in the fire.

"Yes Rose?"

"Where am I?" She sat up, and looked around. She was startled to see us, and she shook her head, as if shaking away a thought. "Whats going on?"

"We're going to the hospital, you have too much smoke in your system, and you're burned in a few places.

She groaned. "Did Lissa finished healing Christian?"

"She was healing when we left."

"Healing?" I interjected.

"Another thing you can do with spirit."

"Cool." Bella said, and then introduced herself. "I'm Bella Swan. I'm shadow kissed too."

Rosemarie's face lit up. "Really? Who's your bondmate?"

"Edward." She pointed to him, and they started discussing all of the things they, and their bondmates could do.

We arrived at the hospital, and Dimitri picked her up again, dispite her protests. He got out of the car, heading through the doors. And Bella popped out after him, "I should go with them." She announced, and she flitted over to open the door for Dimitri.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had to put the Cullen crest thing in, I got the locket for my birthday.

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Dimitri stepped inside the doors of the hospital, we explained what happened to Rose, and they took her into a hospital room. We were told we couldn't see her until they figured out what had happened to her. We sat in the waiting room, and I made small talk.

"How long have you known Rose?"

"A year and a half, though I was tracking her and Lissa long before that." He answered.

"Ah…" I started playing with my necklace.

"Have you done much training?" he asked.

"Not really. I was in a school much like St. Vladimir's for elementary through 8th grade. Then I went to a normal high school for my first three years. That's where I met the others."

"They were in a normal school?"

"Um…. Yes. They don't age, so they had already been to Moroi school."

"They don't age?"

"They don't use feeders." I looked down at the oval locket. The Cullen crest was carved into the surface.. "They drink animal blood."

He moved my hand away from my necklace, resting the charm on his palm. "What's this?"

"It's supposed to be good luck. All the other Cullen guardians who wore this have died of old age. The Cullen crest. I'll be his guardian. Another reason why I have to go to school."

He heard the determination in my voice. I had to make sure I was good enough to be his guardian. He nodded.

"You'll be a good guardian. I can tell."

"Mr. Belikov, Miss Swan, you can go see Rosemarie, she'll be fine, but we might have to keep her overnight." A nurse told us. She made a note on her clipboard and gestured in the right direction.

We walked down the hallway, and at her door I turned to him.

"You go." I said. "I'm going to fill the others in."

"I'll stay with her. Go back to the school, I'll call for a school van later."

"Bye."

"And thank you Bella."

"No problem." I smiled. "Bye."

He walked into the room. "Oh Roza." I heard him sigh before I opened the thick hospital door.

I filled the Cullens in, and told the driver to take us back to the school.

I curled up next to Edward, and he put his arm around me.

"You're going to do fine. You'll be the best damn guardian the school has ever known." He murmured in my ear, and I turned my head to kiss him. He kissed me back, but stopped when he felt his phone vibrate. He grabbed it and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Pause. "Yes this is Edward Cullen." He listened, nodding. "Thank you. Bye." He hung up, then spoke to the driver, "Take us back to Washington." I looked at him, confused. He kissed my forehead. "We're going to Saint Lilith's."


End file.
